You're a WHAT?
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: Russia and China are in the middle of le sexy times when... Russia learns something...odd about his new lover... (WARNING: I HAVE NO CLUE)


They kissed each other feverishly, tongues fighting with each other as they tried to fight for dominance. China had his legs wrapped around Russia's large body, desperately clinging on and trying to fill his needs. Russia led them over to the bed, ripping off China's shirt and attacking the pale and creamy skin there, causing the other to gasp and moan, bucking his hips for more.

Russia fondled his nipple with one hand, and attacked the other with his mouth, taking it in his teeth and nibbling on it, flicking his tongue against it and pinching the other, rubbing it, pressing down, torturing the hardened nubs, before switching sides. Chin moaned and bucked his hips, grinding into Russia.

"Please... _more_..." Russia smiled and willed to his lover, attacking his skin, leaving love bites and bruises all over his chest, stomach, neck. He extracted himself to remove his coat, scarf, and shirt. He watched as China ogled his muscles, and chuckled, causing the other to blush heavily.

"You look cute when you are flustered, da?" He leaned forward and shared another lip bruising kiss, with lots of tongue. China's hands ran all over his body, over his back, scratching slightly when Russia licked a nipple, or sucked on his neck. They trailed his chest, tracing the pectoral muscles as well as Russia's six pack (Oh yeah...). As he lightly ghosted his fingers, Russia shivered with pleasure, and continued his ministrations on China. He nibbled, licked, sucked, bit, soothed every piece of skin that he could find, and that he wanted to mark as his. Yes, they proudly say, China is his.

China will become one, da?

He finally reached the hem of China's pants, and was about to slip them up, when he looked up at his new lover. His eyes were glazed with lust and want and _need_. He _needed_ Russia. _Now._ Russia smiled. China's face was a complete turn-on alone, but like _this_; amber eyes glazed over, mouth agape, cheeks flushed, and eyes half-lidded. Goddammit, it was fucking sexy. Russia quickly got rid of China's pants and underwear, taking grasp of his cock instantly and pumping roughly, drinking in China's moans and mewls for more, watching as pearly drops started to form. He leaned forward and shamelessly lapped them up with a grin, circling the head with his tongue.

"Mmmm...Russia...stop...teasing..." Russia vodka-pleasure smiled and took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he bobbed his head up and down, gathering more in his mouth each time. China arched his back and gave a shaky breath. Russia began to bob his head up and down faster, faster, and when he felt China was close to the edge, he suddenly deep throated, humming around China's cock before switching over to sucking, humming, sucking, humming, sucking-

"GYAAAAAHHHHH!" China cried out as he cummed deep down Russia's throat, forcing him to swallow it all. He coughed before trailing essence tainted kisses up China's body and back to his mouth, where he frenched him before pulling away and smiling. He continued to grope down China's body as he continued to kiss him, and smirked when he found his entrance, though, a bit closer than expected. Russia began to finger him, and seeing how the skin seemed to will to his touch made him grin with delight. _Would you look at that, China is sopping wet, too!_ Russia grins as he continues to finger him.

...

_WAIT. WHAT?!_

Russia quickly pulls away from China, causing the other to look up at him with curiosity.

"Why did you stop?" Russia didn't answer as he went between China's legs and spread them apart, taking a closer inspection. Yep. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"China... you're a... you're a..."

"A what?"

"A girl?" Propping (himself?/herself?) on their elbows, the looked to see what he was talking about. "What are you- _oh_."

"Well? Are you a girl?"

"..."

"..."

"Well, not exactly! I have a penis!"

"Well, yes, but then, what is this?" Russia pushed into the entrance with a finger, being instantly covered with wet juices of the warm cavern.

"Um..."

"Are you a hermaphrodite?"

"Well...I...uh...there are different kinds!"

"But you are one?"

"...Yes..."

Wow, did not see that coming, Russia? YOUR LOVER HAS A PENIS AND A VAGINA! WHAT R U GONNA DO?

"Ok!" And he continued on, leaning down to lick it.

"No, aru, don't do tha- OH!" Russia put his face between the legs of his lover, and stuck his tongue into the warm cavern of his lover, enjoying the wanting moan he gave out. He stuck a finger in as well as his tongue, as he licked at the fluids dripping out.

"A-a-A-ah! Mmmmm... _please...Ivan..._" Hearing him moan his name in such a way made him loose it, and he quickly retreated his tongue, and took off his pants, and underwear, sighing as his erection was freed from its confines. China looked at it wide-eyed.

"Oh my god... you are HUGE..." He continued to stare at the erect cock. "How is that going to fit in me...?"

"It will, I promise. I will not hurt my sunflower." Russia leaned forward and kisses China. "If I use your vagina, I doubt it will hurt as much." China blushed.

"W-who said I would let you use the other way?" Russia smiled and chuckled.

"Perhaps another time..." He positioned himself, prodding the entrance gently as he sucked on China's neck, earning a moan.

"S-stop teasing and f-fuck me, aru!"

"Such bad words to come from your beautiful lips, sunflower." Russia silenced him by kissing him passionately again, and slipping the head into his tight heat.

"Mmpf!" China's eyes flew open as tears ran down his face, and Russia kissed them away as he pushed in more, listening to the cries of pain and pleasure from his lover. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited for him to adjust.

"_A-aiyah..." _China huffed, and laid still, getting used to the feeling of another man's dick in him. Once he felt he needed stimulation, he bucked his hips, a moan emitting from both of them. Russia took the hint and started to thrust shallowly, only moving a few inches in and out, then pulling so only the head was in and slowly pushing in the tight heat again. China moaned and gripped the bedding, turning his head to the side, eyes closed. Russia picked up the pace, pulling out to the very tip, and slamming back in, a scream of pleasure erupting from China as Russia began to thrust faster into him, China moaning for more.

_"H-holy- mmmm... I-Ivan...m-more, aru...ngh..."_ Soon, the only sound that could be heard from them was the sound of skin slapping on skin a Russia pounded into his lover, moans echoing off the walls and China gripped the bedding for dear life, jaw agape as his head was thrown back.

"AHH! I-IVAN!" Russia reached down and started pumping the erect cock in time with his thrusts roughly, using the other hand to pinch China's nipples, mouth busy as he sucked on China's neck. China slammed his hips back all the way to the base of Russia's dick, loving the way it filled him up so completely. All the stimulation was too much, though. In a matter of minutes (Read: 1 minute exactly) China screamed in pleasure when a particularly hard thrust and pump sent him over the edge.

"I-IVAN!" China shook with orgasmic pleasure as he cummed around Russia's dick, as well as shooting his seed onto both of their chests. Russia groaned as China's walls tightened around him, and he shot his seed deep into China. Pulling out, he collapsed next to his lover, who snuggled up against him instantly.

"If I get pregnant from this, Im going to be furious with you." He huffed into Russia's sweaty chest. Russia looked in amusement at China.

"You are so cute when you are angry."

"S-shut up!" Russia laughed, and held onto his lover as he fell asleep.

* * *

**...**

**NO FLAMES! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**Yeah, one of my head cannons is that China is a hermaphrodite, that's why he is so feminine! If you do not know (OR CAN'T TAKE A HINT) a hermaphrodite is somebody with both male and female sex organs. People usually tend to dress or say they are (boy/girl) depending on what they look and sound like. Really, like, it would just be weird if you looked like a guy, and sounded like one, but called yourself a girl. e_e (*coughcough an example could be a she-male, you know, a girl with a dick)**

**Anyway, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

**So... I'm sorry if I offended anybody out there. But I have read weirder stories than this, trust me (It cannot be unseen) and if I got any info wrong, SORRY! **

**Ok, BYE! **

**~NERP**


End file.
